ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Emily's Fables episodes
These are episodes of Emily's Fables. Episodes #The Bunny and The Duck - Bugs and Daffy, after breaking up with Lola and Tina because how much a bitch they were, decide to become a gay couple. One day, they thought it was a good idea to have "you-know-what" in the park. They do it, only to be called on by various people and ended up getting arrested. Moral: If you're gonna have sex, PLEASE do it in privacy. #The Boy Genius and The Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness - Dexter was being bullied at school for having a microscopic penis. Whenever he tries to have a big one, whether it involves staring at the Neighbor Lady's butt for 69 seconds, watching a video of SpongeBob and Velocity having "fun," or even getting his older sister to kiss him in the lips, it never works. One day, he finds a demon named Aku and asks him if he can make his penis grow big, Aku accepts and puts a potion on it. But soon, Dexter starts to face horrible effects, like growing eyes, growing eyelashes and growing lips. Moral: Be yourself, no matter what others say about you. #The Boy and The Girl - Billy had a large crush on Mandy. When Mandy lets Billy in after Billy's attempt to getting her to notice him, Billy thought this would be the best day of his life, but things change when he notices Mandy forcing him to kiss her, make out with her, even had "fun." Soon, Billy has enough of this and ends up killing himself. Moral: Talk to someone you trust about someone sexually harassing you instead of letting the person doing it get the best of you. #The Axolotl and The Frogs - It was Autumn when this happened. Shoney is a slacker in his biology class. For fun, he discriminates frogs, especially small ones. Then one day before winter break, the small frogs got the big frogs to come and teach him a lesson for bullying based on their appearance and execute him by feeding him to a giant dog in a cliff, which eats Shoney... graphically. Moral: Don't discriminate others just because of their appearance. #The Pink Princess and The Blue Cat - Princess Bubblegum was having a miserable life because of Gumball bullying her. One day, she was walking through the mall with Marceline when Gumball decides to pull his biggest prank ever. He ends up spilling his own sister's vomit onto her, causing everyone to laugh at Bubblegum and for her to start crying and running away. Later that night, Bubblegum feels like she finally has enough of him and he has bullied her for the last time. She then sneaks into Gumball's house and leads him to a forest, only for Gumball to be attacked and killed by a Grizzly Bear. Finally, Bubblegum decides to use Gumball's dead body for her breakfast sandwich and eats him, and she lived happily ever after... unlike Gumball. Moral: Think before you prank, it could lead to consequences that might affect you in any way. #The Alien and The Redhead - Bigfoot and his gang are going to Disneyland, but they have to leave Alien behind because they fear someone could break into the house while they're gone, so they get Alien to watch the house. Later, Alien hears a knock and opens it to see a little, red-haired girl Alien never knew named Blossom that is carrying a huge bag. Alien thought it'd be a good idea to let her in, because she looked like a nice girl. But then, when Alien and Blossom enter the basement, Blossom turns out to be evil and releases a bunch of raccoons who end up eating Alien, leaving his now rotten body. 3 weeks later, after being in California to have fun in Disneyland, Bigfoot's gang enter the house, only to see Alien's dead body and they are scarred for life because of that. Moral: You should NOT talk to strangers, unless it's someone you know and trust. #The Raccoon and The Car - Rigby gets a car and decides to try it out. He ends up stopping by a bar, and gets a drink, and gets drunk. Suddenly, while driving he runs over Ashton Paintders killing her, and he ends up getting arrested by the police. Moral: Don’t drink and drive. #TBD - TBD. Moral: TBD (Under construction...)